Nagareboshi
by YuMi Project
Summary: "Kau tahu mitos tentang bintang jatuh? Konon bila kau memohon sesuatu kepada bintang itu, permintaanmu akan terkabul,"/Dedicated for Hayato Arisato


**Bonjour, readers~**

**Akhirnya YuMi Project kembali mengeluarkan fanfic one-shoot. Terima kasih atas bantuan kalian selama ini... *bows***

**Makasih buat Hayato Arisato-san atas requestnya. YuMi Project jadi bisa ngelewatin liburan dengan bikin fanfic. *bows (again)***

**Buat semuanya, selamat membaca~ :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Nagareboshi (c) YuMi Project<strong>

**Persona 3 Portable (c) ATLUS**

.

.

Siang itu, pelajaran di kelas 2-F telah selesai. Sebagian dari murid kelas tersebut sudah meninggalkan Gekkoukan High. Namun, di kelas itu Minako masih membereskan buku-buku pelajarannya. Buku fisika, matematika, dan sejarah ia masukan ke tasnya. (perasaan kok mapel susah semua? =o=)

"Hei, Minako-chan," sebuah suara memanggilnya di tengah keramaian kelas. Minako menoleh ke arah suara tersebut.

"Oh, ternyata kau, Ryoji-kun, ada apa?" tanya Minako begitu mendapati bahwa yang memanggilnya barusan adalah Ryoji.

"Hari ini kau ada waktu luang?" tanya Ryoji.

"Hmmm, iya, memangnya ada apa?" jawab Minako setengah bingung.

"Mau pergi ke Tatsumi Port Island bersamaku, Minako-chan?" ajak Ryoji.

"He? Apakah ini ajakan kencan, Ryoji-kun?"

"Yah... sejujurnya sih, kau benar," jawab Ryoji malu-malu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku–––"

"Pokoknya, tidak boleh!" sebuah suara memotong pembicaraan Minako. Kedua orang itu pun langsung menoleh ke asal suara yang (berani-beraninya) memotong percakapan mereka.

"Oh, ternyata kau, Aigis," ucap Minako lega, "tapi, apa maksudmu dengan 'pokoknya, tidak boleh'?"

"Minako-san, jangan pernah pergi bersama Ryoji-san, dia berbahaya!" seru Aigis.

"Hah? Apanya yang berbahaya?" tanya Minako tercengang.

"Aku tidak tau pasti, tapi... dia sangat berbahaya!" Aigis mulai melotot ke arah Ryoji.

"Baiklah," Ryoji mulai angkat bicara, "kalau aku memang berbahaya, aku akan keluar dari sini," Ryoji pun meninggalkan ruangan kelas itu. Semua anak yang berada di sana sontak memerhatikan sang 'super star' yang akhir-akhir ini sedang naik daun itu keluar dari ruangan.

"Tuh kan! Ini semua gara-gara Aigis!" teriak Minako sambil menggedor mejanya dan berdiri.

"Kenapa Minako-san menyalahkanku? Aku kan memang mengatakan sesuatu menurut analisisku!" teriak Aigis.

"Tentu saja ini salahmu!"

Seorang murid kelas 2-F mulai berbisik kepada salah seorang temannya, "Hei, hei, sepertinya sedang terjadi pertengkaran,"

"Hm, sepertinya kau benar," bisik temannya.

"Apa? Arisato dan Aigis bertengkar?" bisik murid yang lainnya.

Tiba-tiba suasana yang tenang menjadi ribut oleh gosip dari seluruh murid 2-F tentang Minako dan Aigis.

"Pokoknya..." Minako mulai berbicara, matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca, mukanya pun terlihat memerah, "jangan pernah ganggu aku dan Ryoji-kun lagi!"

Minako menyambar tasnya, lalu berlari keluar dari kelas 2-F. Aigis yang tercengang pun tak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi.

Ia hanya bisa berharap, _semoga saja tidak terjadi sesuatu pada Minako-san..._

* * *

><p>Ryoji berjalan keluar dari Gekkoukan High. Mukanya memancarkan kekecewaan dan kebingungan yang sangat jelas.<p>

Kenapa Aigis tidak ingin ia mendekati Minako? Memangnya apa yang telah ia perbuat? Pertanyaan itu terus berkelebat di kepalanya.

"Ryoji-kun!" terdengar seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang. Ryoji menoleh ke arah orang yang memanggilnya tersebut. Mukanya begitu cerah begitu mendapati yang memanggilnya barusan adalah Minako.

"Oh, Minako-chan, ada apa? Bukankah Aigis-chan bilang kalau kau tidak boleh bersamaku?" tanya Ryoji. Mukanya kembali kecewa begitu mengingat hal tersebut.

Minako menghentikan langkahnya dengan terengah-engah, menatap ke bawah sebentar lalu menatap Ryoji kembali, "Anu... soal yang tadi, maaf ya?"

"Sudahlah, lagipula itu kan bukan salahmu, kenapa harus minta maaf?" tanya Ryoji.

"Tidak, aku hanya... merasa bersalah," Minako kembali menundukan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba, setetes air mata keluar dari matanya.

Ryoji yang melihat Minako menangis pun langsung menghapus air mata di pipi Minako. "Sudah... jangan menangis, oke?" ucapnya.

"Tapi aku... masih merasa bersalah, " ujar Minako yang masih tertunduk. Kali ini air matanya mengalir lebih deras.

Tiba-tiba, Minako merasakan Ryoji sedang mendekapnya erat, "Sudah kubilang kan?" tanyanya, "jangan menangis, karena aku tidak mau melihat Minako-chan sedih,"

Minako hanya terdiam. _Hangat..._, pikirnya.

Ryoji melepaskan dekapannya, "Kalau begitu, jangan menangis lagi, ya?" Ryoji tersenyum lebar.

"Iya, aku nggak akan menangis lagi," kata Minako sambil menghapus air matanya. _Asalkan untuk Ryoji-kun, apapun akan kulakukan..._, ucap Minako dalam hati.

"Hehe, anak pintar," puji Ryoji sambil mengelus kepala Minako.

Minako tersenyum malu-malu, mukanya memerah, tapi ia merasa sangat senang.

"Kalau begitu... kita jadi dong ke Tatsumi Port Island?" tanya Ryoji.

"Iya dong! Harus!" seru Minako semangat.

"Oke deh, kalo gitu, sekarang kita langsung jalan aja yuk?"

"Ehehe, ayo!"

* * *

><p>Di Tatsumi Port Island, terlihat Minako dan Ryoji yang sedang asyik jalan-jalan di daerah taman. Mereka sedang duduk santai di kursi dekat sebuah danau kecil yang indah, menatap ke arah bentangan langit biru yang cerah.<p>

"Hari ini cerah ya," kata Ryoji yang memecah keheningan.

"Iya, kau benar," kata Minako setuju. Hening kembali melanda, setidaknya sampai terdengar jingle dari sebuah kios penjual es krim di dekat mereka.

"Kau mau es krim, Minako-chan?" tawar Ryoji.

"Eh? Benar nih boleh?" tanya Minako.

"Iya, tentu saja, aku yang traktir!" seru Ryoji sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Ehm, baiklah, kalau begitu aku mau," ujar Minako yang membalas senyum Ryoji.

"Kalau begitu kau harus ikut aku, aku tidak tahu yang mana rasa kesukaanmu," kata Ryoji yang menarik pelan namun lembut tangan Minako.

"I-iya," jawab Minako malu sambil mengikuti ke mana Ryoji melangkah.

Setelah beberapa langkah mereka berjalan, mereka telah sampai di sebuah kios es krim yang bernama 'Port Island Ice Cream' itu.

"Selamat datang! Mau pesan sesuatu?" seru sang penjaga kios.

"Hm, sepertinya aku akan memesan rasa vanilla," kata Ryoji, "kau mau rasa apa Minako-chan?"

"Aku memesan..." pikir Minako sambil melihat-lihat daftar rasa es krim di tempat pendingin yang ditaruh di depan kios, "aku pesan rasa strawberry saja deh,"

"Baiklah, satu es krim rasa vanilla dan satu lagi rasa strawberry, harap tunggu sebentar," kata si penjaga kios.

"Aku senang bisa mengetahui sesuatu tentang kesukaan Minako-chan," ujar Ryoji senang.

"Iya, aku juga senang bisa pergi bersama Ryoji-kun," kata Minako yang sedang tersenyum manis.

"Ini dia," seru penjaga kios seraya menyerahkan dua pesanan mereka itu, "semuanya jadi 500 yen."

"500 yen, ya?" kata Ryoji sambil menggambil dompetnya sementara Minako mengambil dua es tersebut, "ini," Ryoji memberikan si penjaga kios uang senilai 500 yen.

"Terima kasih, silakan datang lagi," kata si penjaga kios sambil membungkuk sebagai tanda terima kasihnya.

"Ini milikmu, Ryoji-kun," kata Minako sambil memberikan es krim vanilla milik Ryoji.

"Makasih, Minako-chan," kata Ryoji sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak, seharusnya akulah yang berterima kasih," Minako tersenyum, "terima kasih ya, Ryoji-kun,"

"Iya, sama-sama, Minako-chan," kata Ryoji yang tersenyum. Tiba-tiba muka Minako memerah, "sekarang kita mau ke mana?"

"Bagaimana kalau ke taman saja?" usul Minako yang raut mukanya sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Taman?"

"Iya, taman, teman-temanku pernah bilang kalau taman di dekat Tatsumi Port Island itu benar-benar bagus,"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita ke sana sekarang," kata Ryoji. Minako janya membalasnya dengan seulas senyuman.

* * *

><p>Di taman dekat Tatsumi Port Island, terlihat banyak bunga yang telah mekar. Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi, dan sinar matahari sore pun bersinar-melewati sela-sela pepohonan.<p>

"Di sana! Ayo kita duduk di sana, Ryoji-kun!" seru Minako dengan semangat sambil menunjuk tempat tepat di bawah pohon yang rindang.

"Iya, iya," kata Ryoji yang tersenyum lebar karena melihat Minako yang sangat bersemangat.

"Ayo, cepat sini!" seru Minako yang sudah duduk di bawah pohon sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya.

"Baiklah, tuh," kata Ryoji sambil duduk lesehan di sebelah Minako, "sudah kan?"

"Iya," Minako terkikih karena sangat senang,

"Minako-chan yang sedang tertawa lepas jauh lebih manis lho," aku Ryoji tiba-tiba sambil mengelus pelan kepala Minako.

"Ma-manis?" tanya Minako terbata-bata, mukanya pun berubah menjadi merah padam.

"Iya, sangat manis malah," Ryoji menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Tiba-tiba angin berhembus agak kencang, namun langsung berhenti beberapa detik kemudian.

Perlahan namun pasti, Ryoji mendekatkan mukanya ke muka Minako. Minako pun terkejut, mukanya menjadi merah padam, jantungnya pun berdetak semakin kencang. Apa yang sedang dipikirkan cowok ini? Entahlah, dia tak tahu...

Minako memejamkan kedua matanya, pasrah dengan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Dan ternyata...

SRET...

"Ada apa Minako?" tanya Ryoji, "aku cuma mengambil daun yang jatuh di rambutmu, kenapa tiba-tiba mukamu memerah seperti itu?" Ryoji memegang satu helai daun yang baru saja dia ambil.

"Ti-ti-tidak! Tidak apa-apa kok!" jawab Minako tergagap. Ia memalingkan mukanya dari lawan bicaranya itu. _Cuma mengambil daun! Cuma mengambil daun! Duuuuh... apa sih yang kupikirkan? _tanyanya dalam hati. Walaupun begitu, jantungnya masih berdetak sangat kencang.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa, Minako-chan?" tanya Ryoji panik.

"I-iya, aku nggak apa-apa," jawab Minako yang sudah menata kembali lawan bicaranya itu.

"Beneran? Gak lagi demam kan? Habis muka Minako-chan merah banget sih."

"Hah? Masa sih?"

"Iya, bener, makanya aku khawatir karena aku takut kamu lagi sakit,"

"Tapi aku beneran nggak apa-apa kok, kalo nggak percaya, coba saja periksa," langsung saja Minako menggenggam tangan Ryoji dan menaruhnya di keningnya. Secara reflek muka Ryoji pun langsung memerah.

"Tuh, benar kan?" tanya Minako, "aku sama sekali nggak demam,"

"Iya, benar katamu,"

Tiba-tiba, munculah seekor kucing dari belakang pohon yang mendekati Minako dan Ryoji.

"Lihat Ryoji-kun, ada kucing lucu yang mendekati kita," seru Minako.

"Iya, kau benar Minako-chan, " kata Ryoji.

Si kucing yang berwarna campuran putih-coklat-hitam itu pun langsung mendekatkan dirinya ke tangan Minako. Minako yang gemas pun langsung mengangkat dan memeluk kucing itu.

"Sepertinya kucing ini kucing liar," sahut Ryoji yang sedang memegangi kedua telapak tangan si kucing, "dia memang lucu, tapi..."

"Tapi kenapa, Ryoji-kun?" tanya Minako.

"Coba lihat tangan kucing ini, dia sedang terluka,"

Minako pun langsung melihat pergelangan tangan si kucing, "Benar! Bagaimana kalau kita rawat dan pelihara kucing ini?"

"Hm, itu ide yang bagus, kalau begitu kita harus beri kucing ini sebuah nama,"

"Kau benar, tapi nama apa yang bagus ya?" Minako mulai berpikir, begitujuga dengan Ryoji. Mereka berpikir terus, sampai-sampai hening pun melanda mereka.

"Aku punya nama yang bagus!" seru Ryoji memecah keheningan, "karena kucing ini betina, bagaimana kalau kita beri nama Ryoko saja?"

"Ryoko?" tanya Minako.

"Ya, Ryoko, itu adalah gabungan dari namaku dan namamu, Minako-chan, bagaimana?"

"Hm, boleh juga, menurutku nama itu sangat bagus!" puji Minako yang sedikit tersipu.

"Hehe, aku sudah menduga kau akan menyukainya," mereka berdua pun langsung tertawa. Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening kembali, tapi tidak berlangsung lama karena Ryoko si kucing tiba-iba mengeong. Entah kenapa, nada dari eongannya seperti ingin menanyakan sesuatu, 'kenapa jadi hening begini?'

"Sepertinya Ryoko sudah bosan di sini terus," ucap Minako, "bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke tempat yang lain?"

"Hm..." Ryoji terlihat sedang berpikir, "bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke gedung apartemenku?"

"Ha? Ryoji-kun punya apartemen? Keren!" seru Minako.

"Makasih, tapi 'Seven Stars' masih terisi kurang lebih setengahnya, masih belum sepenuhnya terisi seperti tujuan kami sebelumnya,"

"Oh, 'Seven Stars' milik Mochizuki Group itu, aku pernah mendengar beritanya tapi aku belum pernah ke sana,"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita ke sana sekarang yuk? Sekalian bawa Ryoko juga,"

"Hehe, oke!"

* * *

><p>Di depan pintu utama 'Seven Stars', terlihat sebuah mobil Lamborghini Diablo hitam berhenti di sana. Dua orang pegawai yang berada di sana langsung membukakan kedua pintu mobil tersebut. Setelah pintu kemudi tersebut dibuka oleh pegawai yang berwajah ramah itu, sang pengendara mobil tersebut memberikan kunci mobilnya agar mobil tersebut bisa diparkirkan. Sementara itu, sang penumpang hanya bisa tercengang, baru pertama kali ia datang ke tempat yang sebesar ini.<p>

"Tempat ini keren banget, Ryoji-kun!" seru Minako yang sudah masul ke lobby 'Seven Stars'.

"Hehe, kau suka?" tanya Ryoji yang agak terkikih melihat Minako.

"Iya, tentu saja! Rancanganya, furniturnya, semuanya! Benar-benar keren!"

"Kalau begitu kamu harus ikut aku, aku akan menjukan sesuatu yang lebih bagus!"

"Benarkah? Apa itu?"

"Rahasia, kalau aku beritahu, nanti tidak akan jadi rahasia lagi dong,"

"Huuuh, kau benar-benar membuatku penasaran, Ryoji-kun,"

"Makanya, sudah kubilang kan? Ayo ikut aku, Minako-chan,"

"Oke, baiklah,"

Minako dan Ryoji sudah berada di dalam sebuah lift. Lift khusus itu hanya di isi oleh mereka berdua saja. Tiba-tiba saja, Minako merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang.

'_Aduh, kenapa sih ini?_' tanya Minako dalam hati.

SIIING...

Hening pun melanda, yang terdengar hanya suara mesin lift yang naik ke atas.

"Minako-chan," panggil Ryoji memecah keheningan.

"I-Iya, ada apa, Ryoji-kun?" tanya Minako yang kaget karena tiba-tiba saja dia dipanggil oleh Ryoji.

"Apa kamu masih ingat, saat kita pertama kali bertemu dulu?"

"Ya, tentu saja aku ingat, waktu pertama kali kau datang ke Gekkoukan, ya kan?"

"Memang, tapi apa kau tau? Saat itu rasanya aku pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya,"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya... aku memang benar-benar merasa seperti itu,"

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, apa nggak apa-apa Ryoko dititipkan di Pet Shop?"

"Iya... nggak apa-apa kok, dia akan dirawat di sana sampai sembuh,"

"Begitukah? Baguslah kalau begitu..."

TING

Lift telah berbunyi, dan berarti mereka sudah sampai di tujuan mereka, yaitu lantai 72. Ryoji keluar dari lift tersebut, lalu disusul oleh Minako. Mereka pun langsung menaiki tangga yang berada tak jauh dari lift.

"Kenapa kita melewati tempat ini, Ryoji-kun?" tanya Minako cemas.

"Soalnya, memang ini satu-satunya jalan menuju tempat yang akan kutunjukan padamu," jawab Ryoji santai, "kau tidak suka ya?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu, hanya saja tangga ini menyeramkan,"

"Oh ya? Karena tempat yang akan aku perlihatkan..." perlahan Ryoj mulai membuka pintu yang berada di depannya itu, "benar-benar jauh dari kesan menyeramkan,"

Pintu telah terbuka lebar, Minako terkejut dengan apa yang terlihat di depan matanya itu. Sebuah atap balkon yang memperlihatkan langit malam. Terlihat banyak bintang yang menghiasi langit malam tu.

"Wah...cantiknya!" seru Minako yang takjub dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya.

"Hehe, Yukari-chan yang memberitahuku kalau kau sangat suka melihat bintang ketika mlam telah tiba di rooftop dorm-mu," ucap Ryoji.

"Oh...padahal aku sudah bilang kepadanya supaya tidak menceritakannya pada siapa pun,"

"Yah...tapi ngak apa-apa kan? Toh itu bukan sesuatu yang akan membuat reputasimu buruk,"

"Iya, kau benar juga,"

SIIING... hening melanda tempat tersebut. Angin berhembus pelan, membuat malam ini menjadi sejuk.

"Minako-chan, kau lihat bintang yang paling terag di sana itu?" tanya Ryoji sambil menunjuk ke arah bintang yang dia maksud.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Minako yang masih menikmati pemandangan langit malam itu.

"Bagiku, kau seperti bintang itu, walaupun masih banyak bintang yang bersinar di sekelilingnya, tapi hanya bintang itu saja yang sinarnya paling terang, karena, walau banyak perempuan yang berada di sekelilingku, hanya kau satu-satunya yang menyinari hatiku,"

"A-apa?" tiba-tiba muka Minako memerah mendengar perkataan Ryoji tadi. Sebenarnya, apa sih maksud dari perkataan cowok itu?

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tahu mitos tentang bintang jatuh?" tanya Ryoji.

Minako menggeleng.

Ryoji melanjutkan perkataannya, "Konon bila kau memohon sesuatu kepada bintang itu, permintaanmu akan terkabul,"

Minako hanya terdiam dan tetap menatap langit. Tiba-tiba, dia melihat sesuatu yang seperti sebuah... bintang jatuh.

"I-itu bintang jatuhnya!" seru Minako, "Kalau begitu, ayo cepat memohon sesuatu!"

Suasana menjadi hening kembali, namun hening itu kembali dihentikan oleh Ryoji, "Aku sudah, apa permintaanmu, Minao-chan?"

"Apa? Aku?" tanya Minako.

"Ya, kamu,"

"Baiklah, akan aku katakan, tapi jangan tertawa ya?"

"Iya, aku tidak akan menertawakanmu,"

"Aku... ingin Ryoji-kun menjadi langitku, langit tempatku berpijar untuk selamanya, karena aku... karena aku sangat suka Ryoji-kun," untuk sesaat, Minako melihat muka Ryoji yang agak memerah.

"Minako-chan, apa kau mau mendengar permintaanku?"

"I-iya, te-tentu saja,"

"Aku ingin Minako-chan tetap menyinari hatiku ini, untuk selamanya, karena aku juga... benar-benar menyukai Minako-chan,"

Minako terdiam sebentar, "Kau tau? Aku benar-benar lega dan sangat senang, ternyata kita memiliki perasaan yang sama, Ryoji-kun,"

"Ya, aku juga, dan apa kau tahu satu hal lagi?"

"Hal tentang apa?"

"Aku akan menjadi langitmu, langit tempatmu menyinariku dengan senyummu itu, untuk selamanya,"

"Ya, aku juga, aku akan menjadi bintangmu, yang akan selalu menyinarimu dengan cahaya yang abadi, untuk selamanya..."

* * *

><p><em>Nagareboshi, I make a wish upon a shooting star, I want to be with you. <em>

(Nagareboshi, Mika Nakashima)

* * *

><p><strong>...The End...<strong>


End file.
